


Memories

by logantriestowrite (Skyellead1107)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Last Dragonborn is given memories of Miraak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyellead1107/pseuds/logantriestowrite
Summary: Mora grants the Last Dragonborn memories of Miraak.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This thought came to me as I was brainstorming for a completely different story, but this pairing wanted to make an appearance. This is not my best work, and I'm not entirely satisfied with it. But it's enough for now.

"Frea," she spoke coolly. "Watch my back."

 

Something was _off_. She could feel it, but the longer she looked at the black book sitting on the pedestal, the more it called out to her. Sweet whispers of knowledge glided around the chamber, and she took a step forward.

 

Chills rose over her skin, and beads of sweat dribbled down the center of her spine.

 

_Come to me, child. I can give you the answers you seek. Mmmm... Yes.... You wish to know more about Miraak. Why does he want you dead? Come to me child, and I will give you the answers you desperately wish for._

 

Her fingers gently touched the cover of the book. It was oddly warm to the touch, and she couldn't pull her fingers away. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. _You're dragonborn. You don't get to be afraid_. She nodded to herself and carefully opened the cover.

 

Her eyes skimmed over the first few pages, and she saw nothing special with the book. It was a bunch of thrown together gibberish. Her hands began to shake as the words began to move across the page, spelling out her name first and then beginning to shift rapidly until she could no longer read them.

 

She tried to tear her eyes away from the flowing letters, but she couldn't.

 

And in an instant, the moving stopped. The page became normal again, and she sighed in relief. _I'm going insane. That's it_. She turned the next page, and she saw her name scrawled all over the pages with a marks running through them.

 

Her breath left her lungs, and her blood ran cold. She tried to look away again, but she couldn't. She was forced to watch a small portal open, and before she knew it, she was sucked in.

 

Once her eyes were finally able to open, they were met with the sickly green sky of Apocrypha. Her body began to tremble, and she wondered if she had finally met her end.

 

Her shaky hand reached for her sword and held the hilt tightly.

 

"You won't be needing that my child," a voice drawled out from above. Her grip tighted. "You are in my realm. There is no escape."

 

Eyes floated all around her, some blinking and others unblinking. Fear kept her rooted in her spot, but she wasn't going to let go of her sword. She hadn't come this far to die.

 

"What do you want?" she snapped. Anger began to swell within her, and she pushed at it, forcing herself to become furious. It would do her better than fear.

 

"Ah, it is not I that wants something, now is it?" The largest eye blinked slowly before opening again. "You want to know about Miraak do you not?"

 

She took a breath and nodded slowly. "I do."

 

"Let me show you," he drawled out slowly.

 

All the light around her vanished in an instant, and she stared into darkness. _It's a dream. It's all a dream_. She closed her eyes and imagined that she would wake up any second.

 

Slimy tentacles covered her body, and she could only scream in her mind. No sound could escape and no movement could be made. Terror soaked her to the core, and she knew this was the end for her. There was no denying it now.

 

White hot pain raked through her skull, and she tried to scream to no avail. He was killing her. Her body was hot, and it felt as if she was being roasted over a fire. But it was all in her head. Her mind was being burned and erased.

 

She could no longer think. There was no thoughts. There was nothing.

 

And now, there was no pain. She felt nothing.

 

________________

 

A soft shaking of her shoulder roused her from her sleep, and she opened her eyes to see Frea staring down at her, panic clear in her eyes. "Are you all right? What happened to you?"

 

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug as she rubbed her forehead. "I don't remember anything," she said quietly. "Why are you acting like that?"

 

"You said the book would tell you about Miraak. Did you learn anything?

 

 _Miraak_.

 

His name shot waves of warmth throughout her body, and she closed her eyes. _Miraak. Miraak. My love_. "I did," she sighed. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

 

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

 

The last dragonborn tucked away her things in her pack and attached her sword to her hip. "I cannot begin to even explain who he is to me, Frea. I don't quite understand it myself," she answered truthfully.

 

She moved down the crumbling stone halls, making her way around the temple. Her fingers softly grazing the cool rock as she went. She stopped at the entrance of the council room and stepped inside. Her mind painted an eerily perfect old memory of what transpired in that room.

 

Heat bloomed in her cheeks as she sat down at the head chair. _His seat_. Many nights they had spoken in this room of what was to come, and what they were going to do. What he was going to become, and what she was to him.

 

This room was where he first confessed his love for her. Funnily enough, it was also the room they had first made love in. So many memories were tucked into this small chamber, and she couldn't help but smile to be back where she belonged.

 

She was going to go straight into Apocrypha and free him. She had to. She needed him.

 

_____________

 

"And so the first dragonborn meets the last dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha."

 

She grinned as she dismounted Sahrotaar and stood before him. "Miraak," she breathed softly and reached for him.

 

His masked head tilted, and he pulled his sword from his side. "You dare challenge me here, dovahkiin?"

 

She shook her head violently. "No." She sucked in a breath and took a step back when he stepped towards her. His sword swung from his hand, and fear squeezed around her heart. "Miraak, please, _I love you_."

 

"Love is a fickle thing, dragonborn. There is no room in my heart for such a novelty."

 

Tears fell from her eyes as her hand went to her hip.

 

She had fought her way to get to him to free him for this? For him to rip her heart out of her chest? She choked on the sob pushing its way up her throat. "You told me you loved me," she cried and sidestepped his first oncoming blow. "You wanted us to rule _together_. You promised me your love for me would never cease."

 

A snarl rippled through the air as his knee collided with her stomach. She stumbled backwards and rolled out of his reach. Her breathing was ragged, and she couldn't stop the tears blurring her vision.

 

He was going to kill her.

 

"Listen to me," she shouted as their swords collided. "Do you remember when you first told me you loved me in the council room? It was late. Things didn't go as planned, and you were frustrated. And yet, you looked at me as if I was your lifeline. You finally confessed how you felt for me, and you promised you would never stop loving me."

 

"You know nothing of what you speak dragonborn," Miraak snapped and shoved her backwards. "You cannot sway me."

 

She let her sword drop to the floor and let her arms fall to her side. "Please," she begged. "Do you remember-"

 

"I do not remember you!"

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to speak again. "Do you remember," she paused to take a breath. "Do you remember that time we snuck off during the Dragon's Annual Bloodmoon Gathering?" She laughed lightly. "I'll never forget their faces when they found us."

 

The world had grown silent, and Miraak simply stared at her. Her heart was aching, and she needed him to remember. She took a step towards him, and when he didn't back away, she took a few more until they were face to face, only inches apart.

 

Her fingers gently traced his arms before moving up to his shoulders. She softly undid the clasps of his mask and let it fall to the ground.

 

Black eyes stared down at her, but his face was the same. It was him. He was still Miraak.

 

The tips of her fingers lightly brushed up the side of his neck before tracing his lips. "Do you remember what it was like to kiss me?" She tiptoed and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. "Do you remember how you used to-"

 

In a flash, his hands wrapped around her, dragging her impossibly closer to his body. His eyes met hers again before he brought his lips back down and devoured her.

 

She clung to him with what strength she had left and returned his fervent kisses. His mouth left hers and hungrily peppered kisses down her neck. "Miraak," she moaned softly.

 

His hands lifted under knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You are a temptress."

 

"No," she said and pulled at him, bringing his gaze back to hers. "I am _yours_. I always have been."

 

He chuckled and brought his lips back to hers before pulling away quickly. "Close your eyes, dovahkiin." She happily obliged and felt his hands ghost up her thighs and across her stomach. "Or perhaps, I am the temptress?"

 

Her eyes flew open as she watched him draw a dagger from his robes. "Miraak," she pleaded. "I. Love. You."

 

"I told you," he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love is a novelty I do not divulge in."

 

She screamed as the blade slammed through her gut. She heaved a breath, and her instincts forced her to cling to him tightly. Tears began to flow freely once more as her body sagged against him.

 

Eyes surrounded them, and a long laugh sounded overhead. "Ah, I had truly hoped you would come out victorious Last Dragonborn, but it seems the Traitor has survived once again." She could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Let me give Miraak a taste of your _memories_."

 

In an instant, she was dropped to the ground and a cry tore from her lips. Her body was slick with blood, and the air in Apocrypha grew colder.

 

"Look at him dovahkiin," he said. "Look at him."

 

She obeyed and watched Miraak's eyes roll back into his head. But in a few moments, they reopened and stared at her. "Do you remember now?" she asked coldly.

 

He nodded and stared at the dagger protruding from her abdomen. "I am deeply sorry," he said quietly. "I promised my love for you would never cease, and I broke it."

 

"It's too late for your apologies." She took a shuddering breath. "I'm at the end of my life. There is nothing you can do to atone for your sins."

 

"Yes there is," Mora snickered. "Pledge your life to us dovahkiin, and you shall be _spared_."

 

A brief flicker of hope flashed across Miraak's eyes before she crushed it. "Never. I will die first."

 

"As you wish..." The largest eye blinked repeatedly. "But first, I must take back what is mine."

 

White hot pain tore through her skull, and her body convulsed violently. "Stop!" Miraak voice snapped through the stale air. "Stop this!"

 

But it was already over, and she looked down at her blood coated body. "What happened? Who are you? What's going on?" she whispered as her eyes fell shut.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll give this another chapter? I don't know. I feel like it's completed. But I may decide otherwise. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day or night! XOXO


End file.
